


Little Things #31

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [31]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Picnic with Jaebeom





	Little Things #31

You sigh with content when the breeze hits your face. It's a warm day, not only because it's the perfect weather for a picnic, but also because you're sleeping on your man's chest. After a hearty snack, Jaebeom decides that you should both take a nap under the shade of a nice, big tree.

"What time are we going home? Should we stop by somewhere to eat dinner?" you ask while staring at the clouds above.

"I don't know. Can't we just stay here until tomorrow? It's so relaxing."

"You have work tomorrow, leader-nim. Those songs won't compose themselves. You need money to keep me by your side. Once we're out of food, I'm out of your life," you tease.

In return, he playfully squeezes your head with an arm, making you squeal. "You're just dating me because I can feed you? I thought you said it's because I'm hot?"

"Did I?" you squirm out of his hold. It doesn't take you much effort. You flip over so you can look at him, your upper body halfway above his. "You must've misunderstood. It's not 'You're hot'. It's 'Your hot' then I just forgot to mention what hot food you used that day to bewitch me."

Jaebeom nods at you fakely before suddenly moving to flip your position. You're now the lying on the mat, his hand holding your head as a pillow, while he looks down at your surprised but giggly face. "You're being too playful, princess. Are you asking for a punishment?"

You snort. Look at him trying to intimidate you. It would've worked if you've just met him, but you've been together long enough to know that he's nothing but a sweetheart. "Why? What are you planning to do?"

He leans down until you're sure he'll kiss you, so you get goosebumps when you feel his lips just ghost over and move to your ear instead. "I'm going to eat the leftover sandwiches."

Then he's gone above you and starts digging on your picnic basket. You sit up and scoff. "IM JAEBEOM, NO MORE DINNER FOR YOU."

 


End file.
